Mine
by Crumpet04
Summary: Sometimes you're the hunter and sometimes you're the prey.


**Mine**

* * *

There were many sets of eyes focused on her as she allowed herself to be twirled around the dance floor. The many stares meant little; the only set of eyes she cared to see focused on her were defiantly looking the other direction. Minako could just imagine the depth of fury those violet eyes would hold as they stared at her light frame as it held onto her dance partner. She could guess at the feel of being watched by those intense eyes; the feeling of being the prey; not the hunter.

Minako liked the thrill of the chase; of knowing that if she put her mind to it she could have anyone in the room with just a glance. That's how she got to be dancing with her current partner. She had glanced at them and when they broadly smiled back Minako had grabbed their arm and dragged them onto the floor, but that was were take control Minako stopped.

It was a subtle hunt; that Minako had perfected. She sought out her prey; and then would laugh and act interested so they would cling to her and lose themselves in her intoxication. It takes all different tactics to achieve the response she desired. At this current point in time that meant allowing her partner to twirl, flip, and fling her as much as they wanted.

Her mind was elsewhere though, across the room actually, at a table where the pair of haunting eyes sat idly chatting with the Princess of Uranus. She wanted the attention of those eyes. It didn't matter that the whole ballroom was watching the gentle way her body moved up and down her partner, or the swaying of her hips back and forth, or even the waving of her hair in tune to the music. None of that mattered.

She took a quick look at her dance partner and she could see that she had played her game too well. Her partner's eyes held more lust than Minako had planned for. She had meant to dance a bit with them and then leave them wanting more, but she could see that wouldn't be the case. The confident stance in her dance partner told Minako that her prey thought themself a predator. Their silver eyes were mesmerizing, Minako had to admit, but they didn't stop her heart like the violet ones she was trying to attract.

When their eyes met, Minako's partner pulled her in roughly, locking them together; and as much as Minako didn't want it too, it felt so good her breath caught. The second of lightheadedness was all her partner needed to drag her out to the balcony and pin her up against the brick.

"Do you know how many times I've wished you'd pick me to dance with?" Minako heard whispered roughly in her ear. Her thought patterns were all messed up. Wasn't she the one playing the game here? She didn't think she was the one getting played.

"Um…no." Was the only response she had.

Her captor pushed her deeper into the wall with their body and answered her in a needy voice, "Several, and each time I have spent the entire night watching you dance with someone else, I've spent too many nights wanting you and not having you." They then kissed her, but it wasn't the kiss she had been missing. It didn't hold any spark, and Minako quickly regained her senses, but not before her abductor was flung off her.

Her eyes, that she didn't know she had closed, shot open to be met with the violet orbs that had evaded her all night. They were lit with a fire that Minako knew went straight into the owner's very soul.

Rei quickly turned to Minako's dance partner and ignited her hands. "Stay away from her." The Senshi of fire growled out as the person scrambled to leave the balcony as quickly as their legs would allow.

Minako relaxed against the cool wall just as Rei whipped back around, the fire that had distinguished from her hands fully ignited in her eyes.

Minako's heart cried out as she stared into those fire-y depths.

Rei slowly walked toward her, heat radiating off of her in droves.

As Rei approached, Mina backed herself into the wall, but with nowhere else to go Rei grabbed her tightly. "You are no one else's but mine." She said forcing her lips to Minako's. "All Mine." She repeated after the kiss was over.

"You think just because you scared off one of my suitors that I'll just bend to your will?" The Venusian princess shot back, her voice betraying her cool demeanor just a bit.

The Martian smirked as she settled closer to the other woman, "I know you've been staring at me all night." She declared as she roughly slid her hand up Minako's left side. "You want me." Rei whispered next to her ear. "And I will have you." Mina couldn't stop the shudder, which only fueled the other woman on.

"Tell me you weren't staring at me." Rei demanded as her hand found the laces of Minako's outer bodice; she stilled her hand on the knot that kept the lace held tight.

Minako's breath was ragged as she looked into the eyes she had wanted looking at her all night. "I…" She wanted to lie. She wanted nothing more than to keep the game going; but Minako detected just a hint of un-sureness in her partners stare, and her heart leapt into her throat. "I…" She couldn't say it. Instead she threw herself forward and connected they're mouths.

Rei cut the kiss short, much to Minako's dismay. "Tell me Princess Venus." She demanded once again.

"I want only your eyes on me." Rei growled and kissed Minako roughly.

She started to loosen the bodice to gain access to Minako's soft skin, but a hand stopped her, "Not here." Minako forced herself to say. "I'll retire to my rooms; meet there after three dances." Mina grasped the Princess of Mars's face and pulled it toward her for a bruising kiss. The Martian pushed her back into the stone and melted they're bodies together, but the kiss was over too soon. "Make it two songs." Minako corrected breathlessly before she untangled herself from the dark beauty.

Minako stopped right outside the light wafting in from the ballroom to straighten her tiara and smooth the bottom half of her dress. When she looked presentable she gracefully rejoined the party and headed straight for the high table to announce her departure to Queen Serenity.

The Princess of Mars stayed in the shadows, catching her breath. Taking charge with the Princess of Venus was a very difficult task. It had taken the warrior all her patience to wait for the right opportunity to approach the other woman; but the second that lesser noble had dared remove Venus from the room she knew she had waited too long. Mars had jumped up from her seat and flown across the hall in seconds; flung the person from her prey and laid claim to her hunt.

The royal band struck up a lively tune and Mars couldn't remember how many songs had passed since the other woman had left the balcony. Running her hands through her hair quickly she determined that it didn't matter. She marched up to the high table where Queen Serenity sat chatting with the Queen of Saturn.

Mars coughed lightly, "Your majesty," She said when the Queen glanced at her. "As much fun as the party is, I must retire to my rooms." Mars hesitated for a second realizing that she had not come up with a reason for leaving the party early. The Queen smiled at her. "Early training session in the morning." She finished quickly.

"Of course Princess Rei. I'm glad you enjoyed the party." Rei bowed low quickly then turned and marched out of the room as fast as she could get away with.

Five minutes later she knocked in the middle of the symbol of Venus etched into a lightly colored door. Seconds later the door opened revealing Minako smirking already having gotten rid of her ball gown.

"I told you two songs. You're late." The warrior looked up and down her prize, a smile appearing on her lips.

"And who told you; you could get out of your dress before I got here?" Rei replied crossing the threshold and silencing any retort from the other woman with a deep kiss.

* * *

**Quick Author's Note:** Sorry everyone/anyone who has read any of my other fics that are not one shots. I fail at chaptered fics, and everytime I start one I cry inside. I'm still working on them...it's just a depressing situation. I am only ever happy with my one shots...I had finished this a while ago and wasn't going to post it until I had at least one chapter in something else finished and ready to post, but I really have no clue when that might happen. I've been bombarded with Rei/Minako feels lately so I had to share my piece with you all. I hope you like it...and that you understand my complete failure that is chaptered writing.

Also are disclaimers still a thing? If so don't forget I don't own these characters...sadly. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.


End file.
